


浊雨之城-序曲 04 甘波车外链

by ayaoyao



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaoyao/pseuds/ayaoyao





	浊雨之城-序曲 04 甘波车外链

甘利的手从他侧脸上滑下去，抚过凹凸不平的喉结锁骨落在他衬衫领口上。“可以吗。”甘利寻求许可一般地问。波多野不知道要怎么回答，他的思绪一半是空的，一半悬浮在温热气流里蒸腾。  
“艾玛去了她学校朋友那儿，今晚不回来。”甘利想起来似的补充了一句。  
“谁他妈在担心这个。”他勉强找回声音嘟哝。甘利再度吻了吻他，一手在他颈侧耳际来回抚弄，像是想要让他放松下来。  
波多野却又忽而格挡住他。“你不知道……”他轻微摇着头，琥珀眼睛里那光芒好像要溅出来一样，“可你什么都不知道。”  
“我不知道什么？”甘利劝诱似的低声探问，而波多野又不说了。甘利就去解开他的扣子，一面往下一面就吻下去。  
波多野始终噤声不语，只是呼吸细小紧促起来。甘利摸到他腰肌紧绷，并随着自己的触碰而牵引起强忍着的微弱战栗。  
“放轻松一点。”甘利缓声说，“你那么紧张的话，反而会容易伤到……”  
“你闭嘴。”波多野机械地说。而甘利终于除开他的衬衣，又把自己的上衣甩了下去。  
这太不公平。被人按在沙发上躺倒下去的时候，波多野稀里糊涂又不甘心地想，自己怎么就让这个人得逞得这样轻易。他至少得叫他受挫个百八十回，就像他们认识的那一对傻瓜冤家做的好榜样那样。  
“啊……哈啊……！”雷电劈下来，窜进他脊椎贯穿到底。他失了神地喊，他从不知道疼痛可以如此刻骨，仿佛在身体深处撕开口子，洞开原本不该存在的道路。甘利放缓动作安抚他，轻吻他落泪的眼角，而热与快感渐渐融化上来，他终于伸手环住甘利的脖颈。  
“继、继续吧。”波多野喘息着说，主动凑过去接吻，抬起腿架上对方的腰背。他的配合叫不适感又似乎减少了些，一时刺激淹上来，他不受控制地仰头，在白涔涔的半空却看见少年时的自己，眼神谴责又有些厌弃。  
我没有忘。波多野对自己说。我只是……  
“波多野。”甘利在这时喊他的名字，温软黏糯满是宠溺，“我知道你总不信……但我真不骗你。”  
“……你不知道。”波多野反反复复地说这句话，他想在甘利眼里自己一定是被搅得头脑混乱了，但他说不出其他的话来，“你不知道。”  
甘利不知道。他早就见过他，在格伦家的火光里，他就看见了他的。内海脩。十七岁以前，格伦家小姐的少年护卫认为自己拥有一切并且无所不能，而骤然间暴雨倾盆而至，他才发现自己其实什么都做不到。他想着自己必须得追上去，总有一天他会抓住他：那个把血雨带来的人，那个把一切夺走的人。  
“太……太快了。”高潮纷至沓来。什么都来得太快了，他不敢信。如果说这样的心情就是爱与幸乐——可怎么可能得来的这么简单容易？他抓着甘利的肩背盲目地挠出细碎口子。就是因为这个人的出现，他年少时的乐园崩塌了。即便清楚那不是甘利的过错，波多野还是认为自己一生都会恨他。他现在也依然恨他，就在此刻，他带给他不可置信的疯狂欢愉，他都还是恨他。这是一辈子的事儿。  
“可我觉得还是慢啊。”甘利却还要用那叫他要冒火的温吞嗓音慢条斯理地说着，又黏糊地凑过来吻他的头发，“我怎么这么晚才遇到你。”


End file.
